In known blood vessel detection applications, blood vessel detection involves multiple user interactions making detection both time consuming and prone to error. Known systems for blood vessel detection experience problems including, erroneous detection of vessel boundaries, excessive use of computation resources, inflexibility. Known systems also often require burdensome iterative trial and error processing. A user of a known system may inadvertently select a region outside of a vessel area resulting in erroneous detection of a non-existent vessel boundary as illustrated in FIG. 1 in the erroneously detected boundary 103 in a region of interest outside of a real vessel boundary. Known systems also lack flexibility in enabling a user to extend an already detected portion of a vessel boundary to a different vessel portion and may require complete image vessel re-detection. Known methods typically do not allow extension of a detected vessel to an undetected portion. Known methods also do not allow a user to extend vessel boundary detection to a side branch of an already detected main vessel branch through a bifurcation, for example.
Known vessel detection methods involve repetitive trial and error steps when smaller diameter vessels have to be detected and a detected vessel boundary may not fit an actual boundary. This results in a user having to correct a detected boundary or delete the boundary in order to manually mark the vessel in the region of interest and initiate vessel detection to match the actual boundary. Further, known methods involve burdensome computation and perform vessel detection each time a user selects a region in the same image. This leads to unnecessary repetitive computation to detect a vessel boundary in the selected region of interest. Known methods also involve multiple manual user interactions to edit a detected vessel to make the vessel detection match with an actual vessel boundary to move detection through a vessel bifurcation, for example. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.